


i'll have a blue christmas without you

by demiboyharrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Party, Drunk Harry, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboyharrie/pseuds/demiboyharrie
Summary: Harry leaned on Louis as they sang. He’d always loved this song, and getting to sing it with the love of his life in front of all his closest friends was liberating. After they’d finished singing, Harry pulled Louis into another kiss. He could hear the crowd hooting and wolf whistling as they pulled apart. 
       a short fic based on the recent videos of harry at that christmas party. featuring louis, a sparkler, and drunk karaoke.





	

Entering the dimly lit party, Harry felt at peace. He’d always been the life of the party, living for the attention. The din of the party had him at ease already, and the tinkling of Christmas music had him giddy with holiday spirit.

 

He’d opted for a toasty jumper, as there was no need to poke someone’s eyes out with his nipples in six degree weather. Though as he was dancing through the crowd, he wished he’d dressed a bit lighter. The tight press of bodies was almost too warm with the added heat from the tightly knitted jumper.

 

Making his way to the kitchen, Harry said hello to the guests he recognized. There was Alexa, who he quickly hugged, and a few other acquaintances he waved at.

 

He finally reached his destination, pouring himself a drink. He wasn’t quite sure what exactly he’d poured but it tasted like whiskey, so he doused some cola in the cup as well. Taking a strong pull, he felt his cheeks flush; the warm, rich flavor of the liquor already hitting him.

 

Harry’d always been a lightweight and this was night was no different. Taking the half empty cup, he topped himself off, and headed out to the living room. As he was about to push his way into the crowded dance floor, Harry felt someone catch his shoulder, effectively turning him around.

 

A rather perplexed look crossed his face as he reoriented himself. Then as if he were a blind man seeing for the first time, his face lit up.

 

“Hey Lou!” Harry said, a grin taking over his face. The boy in question smiled back, a soft look to him.

 

He too was clad in a jumper, this one decidedly a size too large. His hands were swallowed in the sleeves, and his collarbones were visible due to the low neckline. His hair was the softest thing Harry had ever seen, and looked very much like spun sugar.

 

The other boy, Lou, grabbed hold of Harry in a bone-crushing hug. Then walked him into the lively mass of dancers. Some techno remix of Jingle Bell Rock was bursting through the speakers, and Harry could feel Louis pressed to his front.

 

Louis leaned back, a manic grin on his face, and whisper-shouted into Harry’s ear, “I missed you, baby.”

 

Harry shivered from both the nickname and Louis’ warm breath in his ear. He hugged the boy in front of him closer, and giggled into his hair.

 

Louis pushed his arse back into Harry’s hips, moving easily to the trap music pouring through the speakers. Harry pushed back his arms snaking around Louis’ waist. Swaying softly to the beat, Louis began to swivel his hips harder. Harry let out a surprised, choking noise, as he felt himself chubbing up in his trousers.

 

Louis could feel Harry’s cock through his skin tight jeans, and chuckled as he pulled away from the taller boy behind him.

 

“Come on, Hazza, I think you need a refill.” He grabbed a hold of Harry’s free hand, and dragged him back into the kitchen. He snatched Harry’s cup easily, quickly mixing him something strong and hard to drink. Harry took a sip, his face screwing up as it burned its way down his throat.

 

“Jesus, Lou, you trying to kill me? Tastes like I’m downing paint thinner.” Louis laughed in reply, shaking his head lightly as he made a second cup.

 

“Oh please, you’re such a pansy, Harry, honestly.” Louis patted him on the back easily. “It’ll put hair on your chest.” He pulled Harry over to a group of their friends, smirking at the distinct outline tenting the front of Harry’s trousers.

 

* * *

After a few more drinks, Harry could feel himself floating happily. Louis was toting him around when he heard Alexa call him over. 

 

He placed a sloppy kiss onto Louis’ cheek before dutifully heading toward Alexa. She’d placed a sparkler into an open bottle of champagne and had lit it just as Harry reached her. Harry grabbed onto the bottle as well, laughing as Alexa danced and shook the bottle. She had a lit cigarette in her hand, and Harry leaned toward it, mouth open. Alexa shrieked pulling her hand back. Louis let out a loud guffaw watching as Alexa shoved Harry back.

 

“Harry!” she admonished the other boy, as she placed the unlit end of the cigarette into his mouth. He took a puff holding it in his lungs for a moment before he blew it from his nostrils. 

 

Alexa grinned plucking the cigarette from Harry’s soft lips, and placing it back between her own. She placed the champagne on the counter nearby, and pulled the dead sparkler from the neck of the bottle. 

 

Harry grabbed the bottle pouring the golden liquid straight into his mouth. He could feel a bit dribble down his chin, but couldn’t find it in himself to care. He placed the bottle back on the counter, and made his way back to his boyfriend Louis. 

 

They had been spending quite a bit of time together, but he hadn’t expected the man to show up tonight. Louis had been having a bit of a hard time lately, and Harry wasn’t sure he was up to making an appearance. Louis, however, had insisted on showing up, and Harry was more than happy to have his company. Partying without Louis was never as much fun as far as Harry was concerned.

 

Louis opened his arms, laughing at the messy boy in front of him. He pulled Harry into a kiss, sloppily licking up the excess champagne from his face and neck. Harry whined, and pulled Louis back to his mouth. Louis pushed against Harry, licking into his sweet, slick mouth, swallowing the soft sounds he made. Louis snaked his hands around Harry’s neck, softly stroking the fine hair at the nape of his neck. Harry began to whine, begging softly into Louis’ open mouth.    
  


Louis smirked into the kiss, pulling harshly on the hair in his hands. He felt Harry jerk, his hips thrusting forward as Louis released the hair. Harry pulled back a dazed smile gracing his face. Louis cackled softly, kissing Harry on the forehead.

 

“I hear they’re about to start up the karaoke machine, babe.” Harry smiled, quickly grabbing both Louis and Alexa. 

 

“Well come on! We’re not leaving until I get my drunk karaoke on!” Harry shouted, quickly leading the charge into the main room where the microphones were set up. 

 

Alexa smirked as a Spice Girls’ song was being played. The little trio singing along giddily as they awaited their turn at the mic. After a few minutes Harry pulled Alexa to the microphone. 

 

“Okay, okay pushy. But I get to pick the song.” Harry stuck his tongue out, as Alexa told the dj what song to play. 

 

Alexa had pulled her phone out, the lyrics to the song visible for Harry. 

 

“Here you go. Still can’t believe you don’t know the lyrics to  _ Last Christmas _ . I thought you loved Christmas music.” Harry sighed longsufferingly and grabbed hold of Alexa’s phone. 

 

“I like classic Christmas songs, fuck off.” The song began to play, and Harry and Alexa sang along. Each held their own mic, dancing a bit as they serenaded the crowd. Harry’s cheeks were flushed and he felt on top of the world. He could still feel the tingle of alcohol in his body, and as the song ended he rushed to Louis’ side. 

 

“Lou, Lou, Lou let’s go. Come on. Come sing with me.” The boy begged, a pout gracing his pink lips. Louis sighed, pulling Harry up to the dj. He smiled, asking him to play  _ Baby It’s Cold Outside _ . 

 

Harry leaned on Louis as they sang. He’d always loved this song, and getting to sing it with the love of his life in front of all his closest friends was liberating. After they’d finished singing, Harry pulled Louis into another kiss. He could hear the crowd hooting and wolf whistling as they pulled apart. 

 

Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s hand pulling him back into the crowd easily. Harry wrapped himself around Louis’ back like a baby koala and leaned into him. 

 

He whispered into his ear, mouthing softly at the shell of it. “Louis please take me home.” He rubbed his crotch into the cleft of Louis’ arse, punctuating his point. Louis groaned quickly maneuvering the two out of the building and onto the chilly London streets.

 

Pulling out his phone, and calling for an Uber, Louis turned around in Harry’s arms. 

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, you desperate boy.” Harry shuddered, hiding his groan in Louis’ neck. Harry began to mouth at the skin there, pulling soft sounds from Louis. Tonguing at the soft skin, Harry sucked a lovebite onto Louis’ neck. 

 

Louis rubbed his hands down Harry’s back, and onto his firm arse cheeks. Harry moaned, canting his hips up toward Louis’ and shivering from the light friction it gave. 

  
After a few more minutes of necking and dry humping, their Uber arrived. 

 

Harry was a mess throughout the whole ride, feeling on edge from all the alcohol in his system. He felt like a livewire, and couldn’t help but touch Louis all over. Louis sighed, used to his boyfriend’s drunken antics, and grabbed ahold of his wandering hands. 

* * *

When they finally made it home, Louis pulled his sloppy boyfriend out of the Uber. It seemed that over the course of the ride, the alcohol had hit Harry in full force. He was leaning all his weight on Louis and sleepily rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. Louis cooed at the younger boy as any thought of sex left his mind. He’d take a rain check for later. Maybe he’d wake Harry up with a blow job, unless the poor boy was hungover. 

 

“Up we go, baby.” Louis said as he unlocked the door to their home, quickly pulling Harry in. He went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for Harry, and made him drink it. As Harry gulped down the cool water, Louis ran his fingers through the messy curls on top of Harry’s head. 

 

“Let me put you to bed, Haz, you need to sleep it off.” He said, while hoisting up his lanky partner. Harry mumbled something unintelligible, as Louis tossed him onto their shared bed. Louis carefully removed Harry’s signature boots, and peeled his skinny jeans off his long legs. Harry made grabby hands toward Louis, as Louis got undressed for bed.

 

“Hold your horses, cutie. I’m not sleeping in my clothes.” Harry made a sad noise in his throat, and Louis sighed climbing into bed with the forlorn man. 

 

“Come here you big pest. Let’s go to sleep.” Harry snuggled into Louis’ arms turning so the older man was spooning him. 

 

“Night Loubear.” He said through a yawn. He pulled off his sweater tossing it somewhere to the side, and pulled Louis’ arm around his middle.

 

“Night you sloppy drunk.” Louis replied, smirking when Harry made an affronted noise in reply. He kissed the little curls on the top of Harry’s head, muttering about how much he loved the other boy even if he couldn’t hold his liquor.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading this little blurb! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@tippingbrandy](http://tippingbrandy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
